welcome_to_the_asylumfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Strife
Basic information *Age: 18 (14th February 1994) *Gender: male *Lives: Nezabar, Tiger Shark *Partner: Jack Darkfield \ Noel Young *Labels: Naxeldir, half-demon, mentalist, necromancer, demon-hunter, blood mage, telekinetic Backstory Family background Chris's parents met in London, but soon after marrying, they moved into Pleven, Bulgaria. Zachary Strife said that he was a pureblood wizard, who got disowned after marrying Emily Blacksmith, the muggle woman - but this was a lie. Emily didn't know until almost two decades later, that she married a demon. Childhood Chris was born on Valentine's day, and legends say they almost dropped him on the head. This unlucky streak carried on through his youth. Name a bone, and he broke it. Zachary was very disappointed with his son's clumsy, carefree nature - he wanted himself a strong, demon son, altough he bound his demonic power when he was born. Eventually, both Zachary and Emily got fed up, and even kind, forgiving Chris had enough of his father - his parents divorced, and Emily continued to raise his only son. Nezabar Years He got into Naxeldir, altough at first he seemed out of place. He sucked at Potions, Divination and Transfiguration, he only showed potential in Runes, and later, Necromancy. He continued to be unlucky and clumsy, always falling, and being really, really open towards everyone. Easy to befriend, hard to make angry. But a school like Nezabar isn't kind to optimistic, and naive spirits. He saw people die, even killed himself, got himself a frantic love life, his demonic nature revealed itself, and eventually, he hardened himself. He started out as a carefree Entertainer, ended up a manipulative Mentalist-Necromancer. He was a good student, being Prefect, and eventually even part of the Magic Council, as the Necromancer. And then, he got kidnapped, with Ariana, for nine months, only being able to count on each other... but then he came back, and part of the school, again. Personality He started out as friendly, outgoing, naive, and kind of hyper. Well, he has hyperactivity, but as he's getting older, this started to be less and less troubling. He even managed to befriend people who were thought to be impossible to get close to. But eventually, he became colder, calculating, snarkier, cinical, and very, very manipulative. And, well, ruthless. For him, the end justifies the means, and definitely isn't a creature of the light, and not because of his demonic heritage. He isn't afraid to spill blood, altough he likes to manipulate others with magic, he doesn't hesitate to get his hands dirty, if it comes down to it. It's really, really hard to befriend him, he built walls around himself, but he's fiercely loyal to the people already behind them. To the others? Well, he has a superiority complex, to put it mildly. Looks He's tall, and looks slender, but actually he's muscular, altough not Fighter first and foremost, but still. He has black hair, and deep brown eyes - but when his demonic powers surface, his eyes turn yellow. He's really handsome, and well, there was a time in his life when he was oblivious to this, now he knows this fact, and loves to use this to his advantage. He usually wears dark clothes, but really, he can be seen in others as well. Also, he has kind of a negative aura, because he's a half-demon. Daemon He inherited a daemon from his father as well - a black cocker spaniel called Lilith. At first, she was the snarky one from the duo, but now, she mostly tries to reason with Chris, as she always was the more level-headed. Not like Chris really listens to her. If you pay attention to Lilith's fur, you can see dark hyena spots, hinting at their more dark nature. Properties Pets *Gen Gen's a raven, Chris usually uses him to send messages, and stuff. He doesn't live in his room, but always comes when Chris calls. *Sherly A friendly racoon Chris got as a birthday gift from Jana. At first she had some behaviour problems, but now Chris manages to teach her the don't-chew-on-the-blanket-of-our-roommates rule. *Lucy Lucy is a familiar, a black cat, allowing Chris to use magic he wouldn't be so good otherwise. She's, well, a cat, generally doing whatever she wants, and often hisses at Lilith, but generally, they are good. Weapons *Starmist Chris got an original, Japanese katana from Jana, and he learned to use it from her as well. He can be rarely seen without the sword on his side - he's far from a real professional yet, but he can use it pretty well. *Magical focuses He rarely uses his wand for magic - he mostly relies on his other focuses, like his Necromancer-ring, or Mentalist-talisman. *Aegis Not really a weapon, more like a shield. It looks like an ordinary barcelet on his wrist, but when he activates it, there's a magical, weightless shield. Which also has the ability to frighten his enemies. Special abilities *Telekinesis His first ability, and he already mastered it. He can move things with his mind, however he wants to, every object, and even people obej his will, even if they don't want to. Being thrown to the wall isn't optional, if you piss him off. *Blood magic A darker ability, usually associated by dark magic, and Chris doesn't do much to disprove this fact. He's able to manipulate anyone's blood, basically using it as a weapon. *Demon hunter A half-demon, who has demon-hunting abilites... yes, this is Chris. He's able to tap into the deeper realms of demonic abilities, to use them against demons, and fight against them. *Energy magic Not really master of it, but he can bend his own energies, to enchance them. *Dead riser Again, didn't master this, but can control the living dead to a certain extent. *Air magic Can fly to an extent, and conjure lighting bolts. As a half-demon Chris' father is a demon, which means he has a longer lifespan as ordinary humans, altough he'll most likely look like he's 20 years old, even later. He has a bigger physical strength, altough sometimes goes out of control. Also, as a half-demon, he's more vulnerable to white magic, but more resistant to fire. Weaknesses, fears *White magic As a half-demon, and generally a darker being, he's more weak to these types of magic. *Losing people You can make Chris go out of his frikkin mind of you threaten people he loves. Altough if this is bad for you, or him, is debatable. Relationships Friends *Ariana Ravenwood The first person Chris met in school, and they immediately became friends. Chris often called her his g uardian angel, and eventually, Tennyo. During Chris' darkest hours, they grew more distant, but after having to spend nine months, only counting on each other, and fighting back-to-back, their friendship grew stronger than ever. They even have their own secret language, basically. *Noel Young Another half-demon, and so far the only one who managed to get over Chris' walls, after he hardened. They have a lot of similarities, so maybe it's not weird they became really good friends. They are roommates, altough Noel has an own house in Nellond now, they still spend a lot of time together. *Lawrence Ravenwood Altough this particular blond roommate of Chris had already left the school, they are still exchanging letters every now and then. Lawrence was the first guy who had fallen in love with Chris, but he could never love him back, altough he still views Lawrence as his friend. *Lucas Lawliet He was also Chris' roommate, and they became friends when Chris was still his over-eager, hyperactive puppy-self. They often ran havoc through the school, just for the heck of it, and generally had a lot of fun together, before Lucas went back to the orphanage he used to live. Love life *Sheidy Mirror One of his first crushes, their dating didn't last long, they really just drifted apart, not even a big break-up occured. *Báthory Marijana Chris' first real love. He fell for the strong girl, and vice-versa, and they dated for months. They fought together a lot, they taught each other a lot of things, and they were each others' firsts. They were planning to stay together for long, but then Chris cheated on Jana - he confessed this almost immediately after, and altough they tried to save their relationship, they figured they couldn't, so they broke up - but they remained friends, and still fought together a lot, until she left the school. Chris is pretty sure part of him will always love Jana. *Jack Darkfield Jack and Chris' friendship was pretty surprising when it started - Chris was shining, a forever-happy young boy, while Jack was already one of the school's darker students. Their relationship became especially deep after the whole Samantha-fiasco, when Samantha took advantage of Jack sexually. Jack was the one whom Chris cheated on Jana with - and after Chris and Jana broke up, their mostly-secret relationship began, eventually engaging each other - Chris' barcelet, Aegis became their "engagement ring". Not even Chris' capture could stand between them, as after he came back, their relationship continued. Chris was the first one whom Jack said that he became a vampire, likewise Chris first told Jack, after he realised his demonic part. New York, New York Differences In this world, Chris and Jack broke up, and eventually Chris left Nezabar, and moved in together with Noel, slowly starting to get over their past. Chris himself started a martial arts club, teaching young people how to defend themselves. New Relationships *Noel Young Old-new roommate. Friend. Friend with benefits. Boyfriend. Fiancé. They slowly started to heal from their own wounds, and ended up falling in love, eventually Noel proposing to Chris, and accepting. And snarking to everyone on the blogs. *Libby Blacksmith Really, Libby Strife. Or Elizabeth Young. Chris and Noel's adopted, half-demon daughter. Who came back to the past. Not really surprising that she's snarky (how could she be anything else with these parents?), and really close to both to her parents. Chris is really protective over her, and all hell breaks loose if someone dares to hurt her. Literally. Category:Nezabar Category:Blog Category:Phoebe